ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan
Ryan & Beth is a 2023 animated television series created by Xavier Mosley and developed by The Looney Tunes Show's former writers Hugh Davidson and Rachel Ramras. The first season officially premieres on Disney Channel on April 23, 2023. The series moves to Disney XD for its second season on October 2 that same year, until moving to Paramount Kids for its fifth and final season on July 25, 2027 through November 28, 2027. The series is produced by Paramount Television Animation; being the first ever Paramount property in collaboration with Disney since Who Framed Roger Rabbit. A feature film, entitled Ryan & Beth's Last Stand, released June 27, 2025, during production of the third season. Plot The series centers around the titular characters Ryan Ferd and Beth Percy living in the former's house as roommates, and going about their lives outside their house either socializing with their neighbors and friends or go around special places in the town of Delmar. Production Original concept Creator Xavier Mosley originally had this as a spin-off of his scrapped franchise Ferret. But on December 28, 2018, he'd decided to have the show separate from his franchise. Before doing so, he had the idea before bringing it out. The universe was originally to be in Beth's dreams/thoughts/imagination, which was in a dream Mosley had. That idea however was dropped. He was to have the "actual" human characters appear in the series, such as Mable, who is the owner of Ryan and Beth who was to be a mother figure and a guardian to them. However, the human characters from the reality universe were dropped out of the series. One of Mosley's inspirations of having the characters human was looking at "Garfield the Human" art by VampireMeerkat.[1][2][3] Animation The first season is animated by Rough Draft Korea, followed by the following seasons animated by Sugarcube. Broadcast Ryan & Beth's first episode is premiered on April 23, 2023 on Disney Channel, followed by airing on Disney XD on October 2, for its second season. In other countries, it airs a week after its release in the United States on April 30 on Teletoon in Canada. In Ireland, it airs on May 16; and on May 30 in the Untied Kingdom. Paramount Kids airs re-runs of the show on September 16, 2023 until broadcasting the show's fifth season on July 25, 2027. Music The series' music is composed by Adam Berry, whom Mosley has known for composing Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Kim Possible. Additional music is by Andy Sturmer. Shorts This is a list of music shorts played during commercial breaks on Disney Channel. The line of shorts concluded on September 20, 2026. Merchandise and other media The series has a short lived toy line of figurines that are made as collectibles with various designs, consisting of Ryan; Beth; Eve; Maria; Kyle; Petirage; Roseanne; and Oscar. Feature film A theatrical film adaptation was in mind by creator Xavier Mosley, being titled Ryan & Beth's Last Stand, set for a release on June 27, 2025; with Paramount Pictures and Paramount Animation producing. The film would be directed by series writer and co-developer Hugh Davidson and written by Mosley and Davidson, with the voice cast reprising their roles; with Nathan Lane, Jon Favreau and Amy Adams as the film's cast. Category:2020s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:English-language television programs Category:Paramount Kids shows Category:Television series by Paramount Television Animation Category:Television series about friendship Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas